HIRO: Grimm Eclipse
by ironfist97
Summary: Several days have passed since the Breach attack, and spring has finally arrived in the Kingdom of Vale. Team HIRO sets out to search for a missing friend, while also gaining a temporary teammate. However, as they continue onward, the team will soon discover some dark secrets behind Vale, Mountain Glenn, and their new comrade.
1. Author's Note

**Hey everyone, ironfist97 here.**

 **Welcome to HIRO: Grimm Eclipse!**

 **This fanfic is going to be a little different. First, I will say that the fanfic will contain the original story of RWBY: Grimm Eclipse. However, HIRO: Grimm Eclipse will center on its own original story. Now, both stories will still be present alongside each other, and I know as of now, the story for Grimm Eclipse hasn't been finished yet, but I hope this story will be of enjoyment to you all. This will also serve as a bridge between Volume 2 and Volume 3, so characters may refernce it in HIRO: Volume 3.**

 **Now, on to characters. New characters will be introduced in this story, and some will play a major role in Volume 3. Bedsides that, Team HIRO and the Beacon gang will still be present in this story. And lastly, regarding Hero and the predicament he's in...You'll just have to read it to see for yourself.**

 **Oh! All characters of RWBY and other locations are property of Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. OC's and other locations are property of myself.**

 **Anyway, comment and let me know what you all think. Until then... _Keep moving forward!_**


	2. Prologue: Spring Arrives

_**OC Story: You've been warned**_

* * *

A small seagull flew over the sea, as the shattered moon's light shinned over it, showing it's reflection in the water. The seagull was flying in close near the ocean water, before soaring higher into the sky. Once in the sky, the seagull flew passed the ocean shore, and over the forest. In the distance, far away from the forest, lied a mountain. Fireworks went off around the mountain, and dim light could be seen from below it. The seagull flew in the same direction the mountain was in.

Near the landmass of the mountain, lied a city. The city was in a mood of celebration, as a huge banner hang between two buildings. The banner read: _Mountain Glenn-Celebrating Ten Years of Success!_ The citizens of the city were out in the streets: Children were playing in the nearby playground. Some of the adults were at the local bar, drinking and cheering to the occasion. The elderly were walking through the streets, while enjoying the festive fell of the town. And lastly, the roads were filled with parade floats. Each one was filled with a unique feature(one of them looked exactly similar to the Beacon Academy statue).

A Atlesian Airship was hovering over the town, before entering a landing dock that was near the mountain. Once inside the docking area, the gate closed. The metal ground that the airship was on began to slowly go down, underneath the mountain.

The city also contained a train system, which ran through the entire area. One of the trains followed some tracks down into a cave, that was located near the mountain. The train soon reached a underground part of the city, which was also celebrating the anniversary of the city's creation. The train ran through the tracks, while passing through the many buildings that were lite up, and quite festive as well.

The train soon reached another cave, which took it further underneath the mountain. The train soon reached a new area, where the tracks allowed it to pass by the Atlesian airship that was arriving on the docking elevator.

The train finally stopped at the station, which was named: Station 0. The doors to the train open, and two people wearing lab coats came walking out. It was a man and a woman, both of which who were carrying a metal brief case in their hands respectfully. The man showed his scroll to a guard, who was sitting inside a security post near a locked door. The security guard stared at the scroll for a few seconds, before nodding and unlocking the door by pressing a switch on the control panel. The two walk in, and pass by other soldiers and scientist who were roaming the halls of the area.

The two stand in front of the door of a elevator. The man showed his scroll to the panel, and after it scans his device, the door opens, allowing the two to enter it. The door closes, and the elevator begins to move further down underneath the mountain.

The two stood inside the elevator, neither saying a word to other, as the woman was looking at a reflection of herself on the scroll she was holding, while the man only tilted his glasses. The woman had light pink hair, and was wearing a long lab coat with black high-heels, while the man had short brown hair, and wore glasses along with a long white lab coat. The elevator soon reached its destination, and the two walked out of it.

The two walked into a lab, where other scientist were working on several holographic monitors. A older man stood in front of a large glass window, which lead to a larger room that contained a machine that was hooked up to multiple monitors and wires. The machine was also encased in ice, as the older man stared at it from the other side of the window.

"Professor?" One of the female scientist called out to him from behind a monitor." Would you like to continue the exercise, sir?"

"...Yes." He said.

"Very well. Commencing connection test." The woman said, as she looked back at the monitor." Now accessing...5,4,3,2,1. Contact."

Several other scientists begin to type down the results, as the man and the woman walked across the room towards the older man." The twelfth subject is approaching the required levels." One of them said.

"Dust sync rate increasing to 0.006 from 0.004. The sync is stable."

"Professor, some of the Aura exposure levels are increasing to 50,000."

"Hmm...These levels are quite acceptable." The older man said." Grimm distortion?"

"Grimm distortion is within acceptable limits."

"Still no feedback from the main kingdom."

"Hmm...Proceed to the seventh phase." The older man ordered.

"Yes sir."

The older man turned to see the two walk up to him." Ah, so you found her."

"I'm sorry for being late, professor." The woman said.

"There is no need to apologize, my dear. You are here now, that is all that matters."

"Thank you, sir."

"Ahem!" The two looked over at the man, as he tilted his glasses." Professor, how are things fairing with the experiments?"

"Hmm..." The three turn to look back out the large window." It may be the best we've had so far...Cut phases 12 through 25. If the Aura coefficient is within nominal, cut phases 29 through 39 as well. I believe we should take it to a higher tempering phase."

"Yes sir." A female scientist said, as she began to type down on the holographic keypad." Now cutting phases 12 through 25. Increasing depth by 600."

A beeping sound echoed through the room, as the woman looked at the older man in concern.

"Sir, don't you think we're moving a little too fast?" She asked.

"No. We have already done 50 simulated runs." The older man said." Our hesitance is what led to Subject 13 becoming useless."

"Besides...if we don't produce results soon, we'll be hearing from the Vale Council." The man said, as he looked over at the woman, who still looked unconvinced.

Female Manager:" 200 to target depth, sir."

The woman looked out at the frozen machine, which was shaped in the form of a large creature.

The Woman:" The perfect human/Grimm hybrid...do you really think we'll have any success this time?"

"That is why all of this...All of us are here, isn't it? We can not begin to have second thoughts now." The older man said." If this works, we may finally obtain the power to combat those wretched creatures. And when that time comes...not even the Council. or Ozpin will be unable to enforce their false goals onto us...Well, that's more the higher-ups speaking. I have no such desire." He held out his hand, and tighten it into a fist." To be perfectly honest, as a scientist of Vale... I just want to see some change in this _false_ time of peace."

The man:" We all want to see change as well, sir.

The woman continued to stare at the older man, her face displaying her uneasiness over their current project.

Female Scientist:" 100 to target depth. Deploying Dust barrier. All coefficients are stabilizing. All values are within 0.5 deviation from nominal."

The Man:" It's hard to believe how far we have come, professor..."

"All target depths reached. Ice barrier stabilizing. Now entering phase 45. Solid barrier releasing over section A. Leg sync rate has adjusted to 0.005. Dust exposure levels are performing at 75,000.

The three continued to stare out at the frozen machine.

"All systems are set, professor. Every level within have established a safety barrier."

"...Good. You may begin the tempering." The older man said.

"Yes sir. All tempering processes are beginning."

The older man placed a hand on the window, and stared at the frozen machine." Now, please show us...The truth to everything. The truth to my theory...that humans and Grimm as one, can create a true destructive power. Raise your hands...bring an end to this matter, with your _Judgement_!"

The cold fog that surrounded the frozen machine, began to slowly die down, allowing for the three to truly see their creation.

"Subject surface solidifying. Now constructing solid stasis for current subject."

All monitors in the same room as the frozen machine, were shut down...The room became quiet, as the three scientist watched their creation from the other side of the glass window.

"...Nothing is happening, sir." The woman said.

"Wait for it..." The older man said, while holding his left hand up.

...Suddenly, two lights emerged from the base of the machines frozen head, as surges of energy began to flow from it, into the wires and tubes that were connected to the machine.

"Professor, it's working!" The man yelled out of excitement, while the woman still had a concerned look on her face.

"Yes, we've finally reached our goal..."

As the other workers in the room began to cheer for their success...

The woman soon noticed something on one of the monitors. She walks over to it, and sees on the screen that the machine was gathering Dust fuel... from another source.

"H-Huh?...Professor, come-"

Before she could say anything else...

A warning sign appeared on the monitor, followed by a loud alarm, catching her and the other scientist by surprise.

"W-What!?" The man yelled.

"What's going on!?" Another scientist yelled.

The older man looked around the room, as her saw that all monitors were being corrupted by a warning sign."...What...?" The older man's eyes widden horror, as he snapped his head at the female scientist." You! Tell me, how is the city's barrier fairing!?"

"Ah! U-Uh..." The female scientist quickly typed in a code, and pulled up a chart on her monitor." W-What!? The barrier levels are off the charts! It's completely unstable!"

"No..." The older man said to himself, as he began to slowly step back." How is this..."

"Professor?" The man said." What is going on?"

"Professor! If these levels continue going up, the barrier won't be able to hold out!"

The older man slowly looked up at the man."...Tell me, what are the readings on Judgement..."

"O-Oh!" The man quickly ran over to a nearby monitor, and checked the machines data."...Judgement's tempering is proceeding as planned! The Dust flow appears to be normal!"

"B-But how..."

"Extreme high Aura concentration detected, directly from multiple sources'!" The female scientist yelled out." Each sources is coming from..." She stared at the screen in shock and horror."...T-The city itself..."

"What!?" The man yelled out.

The older man held his right hand to his mouth, as he had a look of fear on his face." This can't be..."

"Professor?" The woman called out to him.

"How did I not notice the signs...? How could I have been so foolish..."

"The Aura concentration is exceelerating in power rate!" The female scientist yelled out." These readings are...no, this can't even be real! 6000, 8000, 12000...this..."

"What are the readings!?" The older man yelled out at the female.

"Ah! U-Um...T-This Aura concentration...these levels are climbing rapidly! 34,000, 60,000! If these levels continue to rise, the barrier around the city will soon reach critical levels!"

After hearing this, the older man began to slowly walk towards the glass window.

"Is it the Atlas Military!?" One of the scientist yelled.

"No!" The man said." I just saw a Atlesian airship dock here! The crew of the airship was delivering equipment! Besides, this isn't a normal occurrence. This is...something I've never seen before!" He dashes over to a control panel and pulls out its emergency phone. The man quickly dials in a number, and holds the phone to his ear."...Hello!? I want the point of concentration! Now!"

"Someone locate these sources'!" The woman yelled." We need to find out who is trying to sabotage the experiment!"

"Concentration to exceed 100,00! Th-This inhuman!" One of the scientist screamed out.

"After coming this far..." The older man said, as he slowly placed a hand on the glass window.

"Abort the experiment! Cut all power!" The man yelled.

"Y-Yes sir! Cutting all power!" One of the male scientist said, as he began to type down on his digital keypad."...What...S-Sir! We can't cut the power!"

"What!? What the hell are the higher-ups doing!? Get them online! Why the hell aren't they answering!?"

"Sir! We can't reach them!"

"Then contact Vale! We need the council, now!"

As everyone in the room began to search for the cause of this emergency, while others began to panic...The older man stood exactly where he was, near the glass window. He silenced out the noise around him, and kept his eyes on the machine in the other room. The solid ice that kept the machine where it was, slowly began to melt.

The woman was helping out another scientist in trying to find the source of the Aura concentration.

" _Hehehe..._ "

"H-Huh?" She looked up at the older man, who was now clinging to the glass window."...Professor?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing, and they all set their eyes on the older man.

"...Turn off the monitors..." The older man said."...Their useless now..."

"What?"

"Professor! We need to find the source of this-"

Before the man could finish speaking, the older man held his hand up.

"...I have already found the source..."

"What!? You have!?"

"...Yes..."

"Then tell us! Where is all of this Aura coming from!?"

"...Them..."

"T-Them?"

"...The subjects...Our creations...Their...what's causing...our end..."

Before they could understand what the older man was saying, all the lights in the room turned off, along with all the monitors as well. Everyone soon gave into panic, while the older man continued to stare out at the machine, which was completely encased in the dark. The only light that shinned from the room...were a pair of red sharp eyes...

The man:" What happened!?"

Male Scientist:" It's a blackout! The city is out of power!"

The man:" What!?"

Female Scientist:" The barrier is down! We can't send out a message to anyone!"

Male Scientist:" Without a barrier, we're defenseless! Their gonna get in!"

"...It is hopeless...I should have realized this sooner...but I didn't..."

* * *

Out on the surface, the city was in a panicked state. Some townsmen ran out into the streets, while parents ran to the playground to look for their children. The parade floats stopped in the middle, and the happy cheers the city once had, were now replaced with arguing and yelling.

Outside the city of Glenn, lied the Hollow Forest. In the forest, a pack of Ursa were running through the area. One of them suddenly stopped in their tracks, and turned to the direction Mountain Glenn was located. The Ursa let out a loud roar, which alerted the rest of his pack, as well as some of the other types of Grimm that were located in the forest. The Ursa began to run in the same direction the mountain was in, while a small army of Grimm followed behind it.

The seagull was sitting on a branch, underneath one of the trees, as it watched the pack of Grimm run wild through the forest. The seagull then flew off the branch, and soared into the night sky. As the small ocean bird flew in the same direction as the moon, the peaceful silence was soon replaced with screams of horror, gunfire, and the roar of multiple creatures of Grimm...

* * *

 _Grimm...creatures of darkness_

 _For as long as humanity can recall walking the surface of Remnant, so do they remember this wicked force._

 _They are known to lack a soul; hence, why they are unable to use this worlds equivalent to power: Aura. The Grimm are drawn to feelings of negativity; the most common are envy, sadness, loneliness, and hatred. The Grimm were born from after the dawn of humankind. Since the beginning of Remnant, the humans and Grimm have been in a constant battle with one another..._

* * *

 _ **Present Day...**_

* * *

 **(Hollow Forest)**

A young man is walking through the Hollow Forest, as the fog thickened around him. The young man had white spiky hair, and green eyes(his right eye was covered by a eye patch). He wore a black sleeved jacket with two tails hanging from the back. The young man also wore a black shirt with two belts, and also a pair of red gloves(which had white markings on them). He also wore black long pants, which were covered at the end by a pair of red boots. Lastly, the young man also carried a long giant sword, which had a very long handle.

As the fog began to clear out, a line of dead Grimm(Ursa, Beowolves, Crypts) were left behind the young man, as he continued walking. He stopped walking, and looked around the area that he was in.

"Hmm...The fog here is really thick." The young man said." I can barely see where I'm going."

The young man continued to walk through the forest, until he stopped in his tracks again, and placed a hand on his right eye.

" _Argh, damn it! It's acting up again_... _!"_

As the young man tighten his grip on the eye patch he wore, his train of thoughts were interrupted...As he looked up to see the gothic dressed female: Jupiter, who was twirling her umbrella around.

"On your feet again, from the dead. However, I'm sure the dead has far better manners." Jupiter said, as she looked away with an uncaring face.

The young man tighten his fist, and swat her off of his head." Argh, shut up!"

However, Jupiter jumps out of the way, and twirls into the air. She then throws her umbrella at the young man, but he is able to catch it with ease, and impale it into the ground.

"My, that was quite impressive." Jupiter said, as she landed on her feet.

"What the hell do you want, Jupiter!?" The young man yelled.

"I must say, you're ability to remain sane under this fog means you have a strong will. I was already worried that you might have fallen prey to that eye of yours. Imagine my surprise at this." Jupiter smiled at him." I am impressed. Congratulations on being such a good boy, Shiro."

"Hey! First off, I'm not some damn dog! Second, don't ever call me by that name! _I_ have a name, and its Edge!"

Jupiter ignored what he said, and pointed her finger to the left." That way. The Kingdom of Vale awaits you."

"What?" Edge looked over in the direction Jupiter was pointing in." Vale? Why the hell would I waste my time in a place like that?...Then again, if I remember correctly, that's where their holding the Vytal Festival. And if I attack during the festival, the military will definitely have to take notice."

While he wasn't looking, the umbrella he was holding suddenly disappeared. He looked down to see that it was gone, and held his head up to notice that Jupiter was nowhere to be found.

Edge growls to himself."...Guess I'll go give it a look." Edge said, before he walked off in that same direction.

* * *

 **(The Kingdom of Atlas)**

Inside the walls of a Atlas military base, A young girl was walking through the halls, carrying a envelope in her left hand. The girl had blond hair, which was being covered by her balmoral cap, and she also had blue eyes. The girl also wore the standard female Atlas military attire, along with a pair of gray boots.

The girl walked over to the door that was located at the end of the hall. Once she arrived at the door, the young girl raised up a hand, and tighten it into a fist. She was about to knock on the door, but the young girl stopped her hand, as a uncertain expression appeared on her face. The young girl took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

On the other side of the door, lied a room where a man was sitting at a desk, reading some of his papers. The man soon heard the sound of knocking on his door.

?:" Excuse me, sir. 3rd Lieutenant: Nicole Ceruleo."

"...Come in."

The door opened, as Nicole walked into the room. She stopped in front of the desk and saluted to the man." Major Ryu Konpeki." She hands him the envelope." I am here to deliver this."

Ryu had short, stylish blond hair and azure eyes. He wore a pair of glasses, and the standard Atlas military uniform for males. Ryu was still reading the paper he had in his hand, and did not pay Nicole any attention. After a few seconds, he looks up at the envelope and slams his paper on the desk, before snatching it from Nicole, who only steps back a bit.

The envelope had the Atlas insignia marked on it."...It's a message from Ironwood. That would explain the seal. It's probably classified." He opens the envelope, and pulls out the paper that was inside of it. Nicole only watched, as Ryu read the message that was on the paper."...Oh. It's from Kyo."

"Y-You mean Captain Konpeki?" Nicole asked.

"What does he-...hmm?" Ryu's eyes widen, when he read the next few lines." He wants me to come to Vale? Why...Ah!"

"W-What is it, Major?"

"...Nothing." He placed the paper back into the envelope." Gather your items, Lieutenant." Ryu said, as he stood up." We're heading to the kingdom of Vale.

"M-Me!? I-I'm going as well?"

"It seems Captain Konpeki wants both _you_ and I to accompany Lady Elizabeth on her trip to Vale. There is more to this matter, but he will explain it all once we arrive. "

"Captain Konpeki wants me to come..." Nicole said to herself, before she looked up to see Ryu walk up to her.

"It was a request that Lady Elizabeth sent him." Ryu said, with an emotionless expression on his face." But do not get the wrong impression. Despite Captain Konpeki calling for both of us, you will not interfere at all."

"W-What..."

"I can't have trash like you fight alongside me." He stood in front of her." Now... _move_."

Ryu shoved Nicole out of the way, as he walked out the door. Nicole regained her footing and watched Ryu slam the door behind him. She frowned and held her head down, as she stood in the middle of the room by herself.

* * *

 **(Vale: Beacon Academy- Infirmary room.)**

In the infirmary room, a unconscious Hero was lying on a bed. Zwei was also lying on the bed, near his right leg. The corgi was asleep until his left ear rose up to the sound of a door opening.

Zwei looked up to see Ruby walk into the room.

"Hey Zwei." Ruby said, smiling.

Zwei barked at her.

Ruby walked over to the bed." How's Hero been doing, boy?"

Zwei whined, as he looked back at the unconscious Hero.

"Still nothing, huh?" Ruby sat in the chair that was standing next to the bed." Don't worry, boy." She smiled at Hero." There's no need to be sad...I know Hero is gonna come back to us. We just gotta wait for a little bit."

Zwei looked over at her, as the young Huntress placed a hand on his head.

"Hehe, sorry. But I mean it...I know Hero's gonna wake up soon. I know it..."

Zwei barked at Ruby, before lying back down. Ruby smiled at him, as she looked back at Hero, causing her smile to turn into a sad frown."...Please wake up soon, Hero..."

Beacon Academy, and all of Vale baths underneath the beautiful star-filled sky that surrounded the nearly full moon.

* * *

 _...However, what would happen...when these two forces came together...And unleashed a destructive power?_

* * *

 **HIRO**

 **Grimm Eclipse**

* * *

 **And that's the prologue chapter! Finally, A chapter for Grimm Eclipse! Though this is actually the prologue...sorry.**

 **Anyway, this chapter served the purpose of setting up the events of Grimm Eclipse. The first section of the story centered around the origin of Mountain Glenn, and what caused the city's downfall. The scientist that we saw at the beginning were members of a certain industry that worked at Mountain Glenn, and they will play an important role in this story and Volume 3. Lastly, the things they were creating...that is another topic that will be looked into in the future.**

 **As for the new characters that were introduced, they will be fleshed out more, as the story continues.**

 **Anyway, comment and let me know what you all think. Until then... _Keep moving forward!_**


	3. PSC: A Message to the Science Community

**Dream Scenario: _World of Dreams(I)- Hero and the rowing Steamship_**

 _The sun shines down on the bright day, as Hero works aboard a river steamship captained by an elderly man(who carries a large anchor on his back) with the mission of transporting storage items. A young girl wearing a sun dress and hat was sitting on the railings(which was located at the end of the ship), looking up at the beautiful sky that graced her._

* * *

 **HIRO: PSC(Public Service Chapter)**

 **A Message to the Science Community**

* * *

A camera turns on, revealing Ilivane, who is standing alone in front of the Beacon CCT Tower. A planetary rover can be seen moving behind him, accompanied by a mechanical whirring noise. Professor Glynda was standing in front of the Tower's entrance, as three individuals walk towards her(Ryu, Nicole, and Lady Elizabeth, who's face was hidden under a elegant hat).

"Hello. My name is Ilivane Genegas, a representative from Beacon Academy. However, I am not here today-"

Oliver:" STOP IT!"

Ilivane looks to his right...

Oliver:" I CAN'T TAKE IT!"

Oliver was standing next to Ilivane. Another rover can be seen on the camera's screen in the background.

"Look, we don't have time for introductions today." Oliver said." We've got a problem."

Ilivane turns to the camera" Oh yes, we need someone in Atlas to get a message to the engineers at the Secret Library."

"Or as we like to call them, 'The most voyeuristic nerds in the world'."

"We know that our kingdom may seem interesting from a million miles away, but it's REALLY not worth all the effort you're putting into sending all these rovers up here."

"One was bad enough, but now there's like fourteen of these things up here. Hey, if you guys wanna know what's going on up here, I've got a crazy idea. Why don't you try calling us? PICK UP A PHONE. We're here ALL DAY."

"Yes, if you want some pictures of our environment, just let us know, and we'd be happy to send it to you."

The camera turns to show Riku, as he walks up to the two. Yet another rover rolls by in the foreground.

"You guys aren't kidding. The other day, while I was taking a nap; one of those things rolled up and tried to drill a hole into my head. I destroyed the thing before it could do that."

Oliver nodded at this before looking back at the camera." Now Jaune think's he's some sort of celebrity camwhore because one of these rovers keeps posting pictures on the internet. He's got 46-year-old married dudes e-mailing him all day long. (Oliver continues in a mocking voice) "What's your phone number?" "What are you wearing?" "Gonna come over after work?" "My wife doesn't get me, only you get me."

The camera spots Jaune walking towards Ilivane from the left." For those ladies who are interested, my Amazon wishlist URL is: www-"

"(interrupting) Damn it, would you just shut the f**k up?"

"At least Nora figured out how to turn them into skateboards." Ilivane said.

Nora zips past the camera, as Jaune, Ilivane, and Oliver turn while she flies past them. Ozpin comes walking out of the Tower's entrance, and turns to face Glynda and their new visitors. He greets Elizabeth with a friendly hand shake.

Nora:" Whoo-hoo-hoo!"

"Nora, Ren says you're supposed to wear a helmet!" Jaune yelled out to her.

Nora:"(offscreen from the camera) I'm gonna build a ramp, who wants to help?"

Yang:"(offscreen) Help. Leave me alone!"

Everyone turns around to see Yang and Blake being chased by another rover. Ozpin is seen having a conversation with Elizabeth, as she motions to Ryu(who gives the headmaster a respectful nod) and Nicole(who shyly waves to him).

"What the hell..." Oliver said." You guys are still trying to destroy those things?"

Blake pulled out her weapon, and turned to face the rover, as another came towards them. The young Huntress began to shoot at them." It doesn't make any sense! No matter how many we destroy, more keep coming!"

"Don't just stand there!" Yang yelled." Help us out!"

The camera turned to see Ruby, Weiss, Pyrrha, and Ren being surrounded by several rovers.

"This one has a really annoying pinchy-claw!" Ruby said, as she held out her scythe.

"That's right. Fear the claw, bitch."

The camera looked back at Ilivane, who was alone again, while a rover stood behind him. Glynda places a hand on Nicole's shoulder and smiled. She then turned and pointed her right hand towards Ilivane and the camera he stood in front of. Ozpin led Elizabeth and Ryu into the tower.

"So please, stop sending these machines. Believe us: there is NOTHING going on up here."

A robotic "head" comes up into the shot, as Glynda led Nicole towards them.

"Fear the claw! Fear the claw!" The rover said.

"Excuse me, get down! Don't touch the camera!"

Riku and Oliver run up to him, as Ilivane pulled the rover away. Oliver arrived and kicked the rover's head of, while Riku used his sheated-katana like a bat, and sent the other flying away.

"Damn, it was about to transmit more pictures!" Riku said.

"(breathing heavily) Just shut up already you damn f**king robots!" Oliver yelled.

Glynda walked up to the three, as Nicole followed her from behind." Excuse me, Mr. Genegas."

The three turned to face Glynda." Oh, hello Miss Goodwitch." Ilivane said while smiling." Can we help you with something?"

"Hey Miss Goodwitch." Oliver said, all while trying to look 'cool'." Did you see how I punched that rover? Pretty awesome!"

"Yes, yes, it was _incredible_." Glynda said, as she rolled her eyes. The Huntress soon turned her attention towards the young lieutenant." I would like to introduce you three to Nicole Ceruleo. She is a 3rd lieutenant from the Atlas military's Seventh Library."

"H-Hello..." Nicole said, as she shyly waved to them.

"Nice to meet you." Ilivane said, while waving back.

Glynda looked back at the three teens."...Starting today, she is your temporary new leader."

Hearing this...caused the three boys to stare at their professor in shock and confusion.

"...Huh?"

The camera stares at this scene for a few seconds, before turning to reveal it's owner...who is Velvet Scarlatina." Um...This isn't part of the message?" Velvet said with a nervous smile.

Yang:" Hey, watch the hand, buddy!"

Velvet presses a button on the camera, ending the recording, as the screen turns to static...

* * *

 **And's that our first PSC! This PSC marks the beginning of one of the volume's on-going story: The rovers. Though they will just be there in the background, the rovers will be around for a few more chapters.**

 **Now, onto the big part of this mini-chapter: Nicole being the new teammate of Team HIRO. Okay, I'm pretty sure some of you had already figured this out, but it's part of the main storyline. Now, this may seem awkward at first, but as Grimm Eclipse continues, we will see how Nicole's presence affects the team.**

 **Anyway, comment and let me know what you all think. Until then... _Keep moving forward!_**


	4. Announcement!

**Hello everyone, ironfist97 here.**

 **First, I want to address a certain topic with you all, regarding the HIRO fanfic. The topic is: What's going on with the fanfic?**

 **I just want to let everyone know that the series is alright. I've just been planning future events for the story, such as the plot of Volume 3, and the story for the saga that surrounds Volumes 4-6. So, don't lose hope just yet.**

 **Now, on to the few announcements I have for you all. The first two you should know, but the third one is new.**

 **1\. HIRO: Grimm Eclipse**

 **2\. HIRO: Volume 3**

 **3\. Upcoming crossover fanfic(Dragon Ball X One Piece)**

 **First off, let's talk about the third topic. "GASP!", something that isn't HIRO/RWBY related!? Yep, this is the second thing that has been taking up my time recently(besides planning for HIRO). The One-Shot for this fanfic will be** **released sometime this week, basically serving as a pilot for the fanfic. It will be called: Romance Dawn Story. Join me in the Author's Note where I will discuss it more, as well as the "One Piece Fanfic Curse."**

 **And lastly, let's move back to the World of Remnant! HIRO Grimm Eclipse Chapter 1 is on it's way. Since you all have been patient with me, I would like to give you a quick look at the chapter:**

 **In the first chapter, we are introduced to a new Atlas soldier in purple armor. He arrives in Blood Gulch to find that a battle is being waged there. Among these combatants are familiar faces and new faces as well. While this is happening, a class in Beacon(being taught by Doctor Oobleck and Professor Peach, marking her true first appearance in the series) will be taught about the topic of Dust, and where it comes from. So, be on the lookout for when the chapter is released sometime this week.**

 **And regarding Volume 3, I have to make changes to the story, due to the events that are surrounding Grimm Eclipse. So, when Volume 3 begins(again) it will have a better beginning and story flow.**

 **Now, I want to discuss further elements that will be introduced in HIRO's future. Elements from RvB, Dead or Alive, and Final Fantasy will become more obvious in the story, as we continue. The first chapter of Grimm Eclipse will be a fact of this. I just wanted to tell you all this, so when the chapter is released, there won't be that many complaints. Thank you all for your support, and I hope you'll enjoy the journey as we move into the future.**

 **Comment and let me know what you all think. Until then... _Keep Moving Forward._**


	5. Chapter 1: Everything Old is New Again

_It has been said that the tower in the center of the World is connected to Paradise. Dreaming of a life in Paradise, many have challenged the secret of the tower, but no one knows what became of them. Now, there is another who will brave the adventure._

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Everything Old is New Again**

* * *

 **Side Scenario: _The Journey to Paradise(I)- Our New Leader!?_**

 _As the afternoon sun shined through the windows of Ozpin's office, Team HIRO is arguing against the idea of bringing in Nicole as a temporary new member(the one who was mostly against this was Oliver, who was banging his right fist on Ozpin's desk) of their team to Ozpin(who was standing on the right side of his desk), Ironwood(who was standing to the left side of the room near Glynda), and Lady Elizabeth(who was sitting in the seat that was position behind Ozpin's desk)._

 _Though Ironwood argues that their decision was justified and part of a "joint" choice, Oliver wasn't convinced as he demanded an answer to this urgent news. However, the Atlas general puts his foot down, stating that this is a decision they have no choice but to accept(Ozpin remained silent, but had no choice but to agree with the general). Nicole would be their temporary new leader until the end of the school year, or under the circumstance that Hero awakens from his coma. While Ilivane(reluctantly) silently agreed to this, Riku turned to walk away, as Oliver gave Ironwood the "one-finger salute" and followed his teammate. Before he leaves, Glynda assigns Ilivane with the task of escorting Nicole around the Academy, an assignment in which he accepts._

 _Nicole was waiting on the first floor of the CCT Tower(she was waiting near the elevator, while watching some students pass by her). She soon notices the light above the elevator turn on, as the doors open, allowing for Team HIRO to exit the machine. Nicole tries to speak to the boys, only for Riku and Oliver to ignore the Lieutenant and storm away. Ilivane walks up to the young girl, as he introduces himself and apologizes for the rudeness of his teammates._

* * *

 _-Static noise-_

Male:" Come in Blue Command, come in."

 _-Static noise-_

Male:" This is Medical Officer DuFresne. I have reached Blood Gulch Outpost Alpha, do you read?"

 _-Static noise-_

?:" (distorted) Yes, dude, hello, can you read me? Hello? Check one, check two."

Male:" Say again, Blue Command. I do not read."

?:" (distorted) Check two. Is this thing on? Hello, hello."

* * *

 **(Blood Gulch Canyon)**

On a small cliff that looked over the entire canyon that was located outside of the kingdom of Vale, DuFresne, an Atlas soldier in purple armor is viewing the area through the holo-graph that appeared in his helmet.

"Blue Command, please boost your transmission to match communication protocol, Echo, Bravo-"

?:" (audio distortion ends) Yo, I hear you. Calm down, dude, what's going on? Hello, yo, can you hear me, hello?"

The graph disappears, as Dufresne looked on in confusion." Uh, roger that Command."

?:" Sorry 'bout that, I was in the elevator, this thing doesn't work so well in there. What's going on, dude?"

"Roger tha... uh... is this Blue Command?"

?:" Oh yeah, man, sure, totally! What's goin' on?"

"You're sure? The Blue Command base?"

?:" Hey, dude. Take it easy. You called me, I didn't call you."

"Naw, I know, it's just..."

?:" It's just what, dude?"

"Never mind. I'm just letting you know that I've reached Blood Gulch Outpost Alpha. I'm gonna make contact with the Blue Squad members."

?:" Blood Gulch, huh? Alright, let me look here, let me see what it says... Blood Gulch, bleu bleaou bee ehl, bluoea here we go, Blood Gulch, okay. Says here, you wanna make contact with Private Tucker.. ask him about their wounded dude.

"Roger that. Any other orders?"

?:" Anything else.. yeah okay, yeah, it says here whatever you do, don't- oh. Okay, never mind dude, I'm not supposed to read you that part, okay, just uh... you'll be okay, just, uh, be very careful. That's all.

"...Great."

?:" Alright then. Well it's our goal here at Blue Base to provide excellent customer service, and I hope that I have done that today. Uh, if you have any further questions about this radio transmission, you can just, um, you know call back, say "Dude, I've got some questions, what's goin' on." Over and out."

The transmission ends, as DuFresne looked out at the canyon." Okay... Private Tucker..." He walks away from the cliff and down a small road, which led into the canyon. However, the Atlas soldier did not notice...a small red flag that hung on a rock-wall that he passed. On the flag was a single emblem. The emblem was of a white rose which appeared to be on fire.

* * *

 **(Blood Gulch: Blue Base)**

On the right side of the canyon where the Blue Base was located, Church(who was back in cobalt armor) was keeping look out as Tucker and Caboose walked up to him. Near the base were two tombstones, both of which were next to the damaged tank.

"Hey, Church, we have a problem." Tucker said.

"Ugh! Church groaned in annoyance before turning to face his teammates." Tucker, I am not your mother, so don't come tattling to me every time one of you does something that the other one doesn't like."

"I'm telling you, he's crazy. He keeps threatening me and talking in a scary voice."

"No, I didn't." Caboose said

"Oh, so you're saying you didn't threaten to cut off my head and give it to Church as a birthday present?"

"You know, I think you're taking my words a little out of context."

"What? What context?"

DuFresne runs up behind Church, as he shook his head." Listen, guys, this competition thing has got to stop, okay? I thought we'd established by now-"

"(interrupting) Excuse me." DuFresne said.

Church turned to face him." Hey, pal? One second, okay? I'm in the middle of something here." The Blue soldier turned to face Caboose and Tucker." Ah, loo- I thought we'd established by now, I don't like either of you, okay? So competing for my attention is not gonna do ya any good."

"Excuse me."

Church turns to face DuFresne." Okay. Yes. Hello. Who're you?"

Caboose looked over at Tucker."(scary voice) Don't ever be alone."

"He's doing that thing again..." Tucker said to Church, who wasn't listening to him.

"My name's DuFresne." DuFresne said, as he studied Church."... uh, are you Private Tucker?"

"No, I am not Private Tucker." The cobalt soldier said." My name is Church. (turns) This is Private Tucker."

Tucker waved to DuFresne." Yo!"

Church then looked over at Caboose." And our friend over there in regulation blue, that's Caboose. Or O'Malley, or whatever the hell he's callin' himself."

Caboose stared at Church for a few seconds before asking."...Why did you introduce me second?"

"Because he hates you." Tucker commented.

DuFresne watched the three argue."...Anyway, I received your call for a medic."

"Medic?" Caboose asked." That was like a month ago."

Tucker nodded in agreement." Yeah! I made that call during the whole Freelancer situation. What'd you do? Crawl all the way here?"

"I came as quickly as I could." DuFresne said, trying to defend himself." Where's the patient?"

Church pointed towards the tombstones behind DuFresne." Ignoring Tucker, who's completely alright...though I wish he has the one who died instead. You're true patient is over there, about fifty yards behind you and six feet straight down."

DuFresne turns around and sees the tombstones."Oh..." He turns back to the Blue soldiers." I'm sorry about your loss."

"What? Oh, yeah. Yeah, thanks, man, it was tough but, well, what're you gonna do..."

"We didn't like her very much." Caboose said."(whispers loudly) She was mean to other people."

DuFresne looked over at the second tombstone." Who's in the other grave?"

Church raised his right hand." That's uh, that's me. I'm in that grave."

"... Uh huh... Of course."

Caboose slowly stepped back." See, uh, he, got killed by this uh, crazy runaway tank."

"Or by the idiot driving it." Tucker commented.

"Oh yeah, and then he became, uh, this really mean ghost, and uh, took over a Mexican robot's body, uh... oh! And then we had to uh, oyathatsright, spray paint him, ah, to make him blue, and now he is alive again, and he is a bionic man... Who... is blue..."

"Right, and it took us six weeks to get his Spanish setting turned off."

Church's(Lopez's) Spanish voice code reactivates, as the cobalt soldier turns to glare at Tucker ." No esta completamente apagado, pendejo(Not entirely turned off, moron)."

"(sighs) I'll go get the Spanish dictionary."

"Wait, so, no one here is hurt?" DuFresne asked in confusion.

Church's head clicks, returning his voice to normal." No, we're fine. In fact, I feel better than ever. See now whenever these two idiots really start to bug me, I can always just turn my ears off. Couldn't do that before."

Caboose turned to face Church." You said they were shorting out."

Church clicks his head, causing the sound to turn off." I'm sorry, what was that Caboose? I can't hear you!"

DuFresne pulled out a device that was attached to his waist." Well then let me just check you two out, and I'll be on my way."

Hearing this causes Tucker to step back." Whoooa... check us out? Is this gonna be one of those things where I have to turn my head and cough?"

DuFresne held up his device(a medical scanner)." No, I'm just gonna check your vitals."

Caboose turned to face Tucker." I bet I have better vitals than you!" The Blue soldier looked over at Church" ...What's a vital?

Church ignored Caboose's question and glared at DuFresne...even though the doctor couldn't tell(you know, helmets)." On your way? I don't think so, bud. Aren't you here to treat our wounded?"

"No, I'm just here to save lives, and then return to Atlas." DuFresne said.

"First of all, great job on the _'saving lives'_ thing. Mission accomplished. Secondly, the way that we need you to assist, is to help us take out the bastards that are trying to _kill_ us!"

"Well, even if my orders didn't prohibit me from doing that, I still wouldn't. I joined the army as a conscientious objector."

" A conshe- who?" Tucker asked.

"I''m a pacifist."

"You're a thing that babies suck on...?" Caboose asked in confusion.

'No, dude, that's a pedophile." Tucker answered.

"Tucker, I think he means a pacifier." Church corrected him.

"Oh yeah, right. Man, I was totally thinking about something else."

"That's real classy, Tucker."

DuFresne finished scanning the Blues with his device." Well, everyone here checks out. I'll come back and check on you before I leave the canyon. Can you tell me which way leads to the Red Base?"

"Red Team?" Tucker asked.

"Um...you guys are fighting them, correct?"

"What are you talking about? We're not fighting the Reds."

"But the report I received from command said that both the Red and Blue team retreated to this canyon. So, I was told to come here."

"Well, you can clearly see what's going on here, right!?" Church said." Look, after Ironwood fired us, I decided to come back here."

"Why here? You could have just boarded an airship and leave. There's litteraly no reason for you to be here."

"Correction, dumb-ass. I do have a reason for being here." Church turned to stare at Tex's tombstone." I came back...to be close to Tex."

"Yeah, he came back to be with his dead girlfriend." Tucker commented." Yep, not creepy at all."

"Shut up!" Church turned to look back at DuFresne." Anyway, as soon as I got here, some weird cult group had already made themselves at home in the Blood Gulch Red Base."

"Yeah!" Tucker agreed." They even hung flags all over the canyon, basically acting like they own the place."

"We've managed to take out a few of them, but they just keep on coming. Oh, and by 'we', I mean me and Tucker. All Caboose did was wreck our Base's defense system, let our enemies in on what were planning next. And worst of all..." Church turned to glare at Caboose in annoyance, before looking back at DuFresne."...He's gotten me killed not once...not twice...but three damn times!"

Caboose stared at Church for a few seconds."...Why are you only pointing out my flaws? I didn't do anything wrong."

Hearing this, caused Church to sharply turn towards Caboose." Oh, don't even start Caboose! I am this close to putting a f**king bullet in your head!"

Tucker watched Church aim his gun at Caboose, before looking over at DuFresne." So, if you're going to the other side of the canyon, I take it your going to join those weirdo's?"

"Well, I came here to inspect both teams at their base's. And since these people have located themselves at the Red Base, I might as well go see if I can be of assistance."

"Ha! So you are joining them!"

"I'm not. Resources are low, so I'm on loan to both armies to help whichever side needs me at the time."

"Man, that is so freakin' lame." Church commented as he turned to face DuFresne.

"Definitely." Tucker nodded in agreement." Besides, their not even part of the military."

"...I'm just gonna go to Red Base and see if they need any help."

"Fine! You damn loser." Tucker turned and walked back towards the Blue Base." I hope they shoot you down like a wild Ursa!"

Church stared at DuFresne for a bit."...yeah,I gotta agree with Tucker on this one. You really are a dumbass. But hey, if you're gonna go up to Red Base, I'd recommend getting rid of your Atlas SPARTAN suit. They see you walking up to the base looking like that, they're gonna shoot you right in the head." Church said this...before being shot in the head by a...ten-foot long arrow." Yeah, just like that." Another arrow is sent flying between DuFresne and Church." Scatter!"

* * *

The arrows were coming from... a young man, who was firing the arrows from his left gauntlet. The young man had light brown skin, brown eyes, and white hair tied in a ponytail and covered by a blue, black, and orange bandana. He also wore light blue shoulder pads and shin guards over white clothing, a brown belt with a gold buckle, and a red cape.

?:" Nice shooting, Firion."

Firion looked over to his right side, and saw another young man approach him. He had tanned skin, purple eyes, and spiked dark purple hair that is swept back. The young man also carried a curved sword and wore dark purple armor trimmed with bronze with spiked pauldrons and bronze knee pads. He also wore leather boots and has a large red jewel on his belt.

"Thank Maria, not me." Firion said, with a light smirk.

?:" Hey, I'm mostly aiming for the one in Blue armor.

Firion turned to his left and saw Maria, using a bow to fire most of her arrows. Maria had pale skin, purple eyes, and long purple hair. She wore a halter top with the left side exposed, leggings, boots, and bracers on her wrists, which are all colored purple. Her left breast is covered with a gold cup and she wears a gold brooch on her neck. She also wears various gold bands on her left arm and a quiver of arrows attached to a belt around her waist.

"Don't worry, little sister." The man in dark armor said." You'll get your chance to take him out.

"But Leon, what if they activate their tank?" Firion asked." Maybe we should head back to the base and get Guy."

Leon shook his head and smiled." Hey, don't worry. If they wanted to activate that thing, they would have done it already." Leon said, as he began to walk on ahead." So, get ready you two. We're taking this battle to the front door."

* * *

 **And that's another chapter! Hey, sorry that this chapter took so long to release. I had problems with my Wi-Fi, and their would be times the website would just close itself on me. However, there is a third reason this chapter took so long, and that reason is the Cross Epoch fanfic.**

 **But first, I want to talk about this chapter. This is the first story arc in Grimm Eclipse titled: the Mark of the Rebellion Arc. This story arc is meant to give us a proper introduction to the mysterious group that has appeared in the canyon. It's also meant to show us what the Blues have been up to since the events of Vol.2.**

 **So, we are introduced to DuFresne, a pacifist Atlas soldier. Yet, the RvB fandom knows him by another name, but I'll let the next chapter tell you all that. We also learn the reason as to why the Blues are back in Blood Gulch(well, we can definitely say that about Church). And lastly, though we do not know who this other fraction is, fans of Final Fantasy should know who the three characters at the end are. So,I will not do a character introduction for them, I will be saving that for the next chapter(for good reasons).**

 **Okay, so I wanna talk to you guys about the third reason as to why this chapter took so long. Recently, I released the pilot chapter(Chapter 0) of my upcoming Dragon Ball X One Piece fanfic, and to my shock the reception to the chapter was negative. I already knew the chapter was going to be hated on, but I did not expect to get all these PM's that told me to delete it. Some were saying things like" Delete this filth!" or, "I can do this crap ten times better than you." It was too much, and it really left me in a depressed state. Look, it was never my intention to cause any controversy, I just wanted to create a fanfic, based on a idea I've had for the last year or so. I was just doing this for fun, and to give you all another story to enjoy along with the HIRO series. But, everyone hates it. I don't know if I should even do it now. The reception to the pilot chapter was just too negative. I'm sorry if the chapter and fanfic annoyed any of you.**

 **So, comment and let me know what you all think. Until then... _Keep moving forward._**


	6. Chapter 2: Motion to Adjourn

**Chapter 2: Motion to Adjourn**

* * *

 **Side Scenario: _The Journey to Paradise(II)-The Town of Fynn_**

 _As the evening sky hovers over the forest, a sign comes into view as Squall and Yuffie continue their journey on the road(via Warthog). The vehicle soon stops in front of a large gate, which would lead to the town of Fynn. However, the two warriors soon came face to face with a gate that was in ruins...as the town of Fynn had seemed deserted._

 _Squall and Yuffie enter the ruined town, seeing nothing...nothing but damaged houses, a bell tower that had fallen to peaces, and a ruined mansion, which Squall deduces was the home of the royal family that lived in the town. The two then split off, as Squall suggest that they search for any survivors. Yuffie examines an old house, which has been burnt to the ground, while Squall goes back to inspect the town gate._

 _While she is looking through some of the remains, a sudden spark of emotion emerges in Yuffie, as she jumps into the air...avoiding an arrow that strike the ground on where she once stood. The young kunoichi lands on her feet, and quickly turns to see that her attacker...was just an elderly woman(who was holding a crossbow in her frail arms). Before she could fire another arrow...Squall walks up to her from behind, stating that they are from the Vale Guardian Committee, and that Cid had sent them._

 _The elderly woman stares at Squall in suspicion before noticing his Gunblade, and the insignia that was engraved on it. She comments that the "Alliance" doesn't have a "Garden". Believing his words, the elderly woman tells the two to follow her, as she leads them to an old abandoned house._

 _Once inside the house, the elderly woman leads up a set of stairs, where she stops in front of a door(the woman was holding a dim lantern). The evening sky soon faded, and was replaced by a sky filled with stars, as the elderly woman opened the door to the room...where Squall and Yuffie find a young man lying in a bed._

 _This young man was individual that Cid had sent to look for...He was the one named Scott, and the two could tell by the look of pain and weakness that was twisted upon his face...the young man was lying on his deathbed._

* * *

 **(Blood Gulch)**

Near the Blue Base, Church, Tucker, and DuFresne hid themselves behind a small rock, as the strangers known as Maria and Firion continue to fire arrows at them. The leader of the group, Leon, walks through the flurry of arrows that are raining down on the area, as he reaches the ruined tank. He looks over to his right, and sees Tex's tombstone. Caboose had hidden himself behind another rock that was located on the right side of the base.

"Okay, Tucker, I need you to get up there, help Caboose shore up the defense, establish a suppressing fire, and hold that position until further notice." Church said, as he and Tucker hid behind the small rock.

"I didn't even know what half of that meant." Tucker said.

"Just go over to Caboose's rock, and fire your gun a bunch." Church yelled, as he pointed towards the rock that Caboose was behind.

"That rock? Yeah, I don't think so."

"We do not have time to discuss this."

"Sure, no time for you to discuss it. You get to hang out here with Nancy No-Bullets shootin' the breeze. Meanwhile, I'm out there, running around, eating a machine gun sandwich."

"Tucker, we're gonna give you covering fire."

"Covering fire? Unless that means you're gonna build a huge, bullet-proof wall between me and them, I think you need to come up with a new plan. Preferably one that involves me keeping the same quantity of blood that I have right now."

"No problem. Oh wait wait, does the blood have to be in your body?"

* * *

On the other side of the arrow field, a large man started to approach Firion and Maria from behind. He was a very muscular man with tanned skin, brown eyes, short brown hair, and wore a spiked blue cap. The man also wore a light green breastplate which exposes his midriff and had leather straps attached to a blue belt with a gold buckle, blue briefs, purple bracers and bands around his biceps, blue boots, and a purple cape.

"Maria..." Firion said, as he continued to fire more arrows"... I-I can'tt ffeeel my arm..."

"Try not to fire the arrows with so much force, Firion." Maria said, as she continued to fire at the Blues." Or, Maybe you should switch to another weapon, you idiot."

"Hello, Maria." The large man said, catching her attention." What you shoot at?"

"Oh, hey Guy." Maria smiled, before an idea appeared in her mind." That's it, Firion! Hand Guy your gauntlet and arrows!"

* * *

Back at the Blue Base, Church was giving DuFresne instructions, while Tucker was shooting at their enemies from behind the rock.

"Alright you, Doc, get over there and help Caboose!" Church ordered.

DuFresne stared at him for a few seconds."...My name isn't Doc, it's DuFresne."

"Yeah. I can't pronounce that, so from now on, your name is Doc."

"I'm not really comfortable with that. I'm not a doctor, I'm a medic."

"What's the difference?" Tucker yelled, as he continued to fire his gun.

"Well, a doctor cures people. A medic just makes them more comfortable.. while they die."

"Mental note: don't ever get shot."

"It's settled then. Your name is now Doc." Church said.

"...Alright, but I don't think it'll stick."

Cue...dramatic music! Starting today, DuFresne has evolved to... **DOC!** The medic soldier stared at the Blue soldiers in annoyance before letting out a low sigh.

"Oh, trust us, it'll stick." Tucker commented, as he turned to face the two.

Church nodded to this." Now get over to Caboose, and help him hold that position."

"I don't have a gun, I'm a pacifist." The now named Doc admitted.

"Well then just get over there and yell "bang bang bang".

"Eh, I don't know. Even that sounds pretty aggressive."

Tucker:" Oh, come on."

"Besides, I'm not supposed to get involved unless someone gets hurt."

"Huh. I see." Church turns toward Caboose and very deliberately raises his gun, then fires one shot.

Caboose:" Ahow! My foot..."

"Well, looks like Caboose has hurt himself. Maybe you should get over there and help him, Doc."

"You know, you could have just asked nicely." Doc turned and ran towards the area Caboose was located at...as a straight arrow shot past him at an incredibly fast rate.

* * *

Back on the other side, a group of men dressed in old brown armor(shoulder and knee pads with old light brown clothes) ran towards Maria, Firion(who was rubbing his right arm), and Guy(who was using Firion's arm gauntlet to shoot arrows at the Blue Base).

"We're here to assist you, ma'am!" One of the men yelled, as he held up his crossbow.

"Good, I'm out." Maria said, as she turned to face them." Please give me some more arrows."

"Wait, what about me?" Firion asked.

"You don't have any extra. You're down to one arrow."

"Wha- How can that be?! Did you really give all my arrows to Guy?"

"Of course."

"What!? When?"

"While you were taking a break."

?:" Knock it off you two! Stay focused!"

The two stopped their argument, and turned to see a woman walk up to them from behind. She had fair skin, blue eyes, and wore her long, blonde hair in two braids. The woman also wore a long light blue and white dress with small blue triangles patterned throughout and a high slit on the side, a pair of blue sashes tied around her waist, and a blue cape attached to the dress with a brooch. She even wore an ornate blue headdress or cap with long blue and white horns on either side of her head, along with two pairs of smaller gold spikes closer to the top and a pair of blue sandals with bronze anklets.

Seeing the woman walk towards them caused Firion and Maria to stop and kneel in front of her." Princess Hilda." Firion said, as he held his head down." Forgive us for our distractions."

Hilda held out her left hand." Enough. Don't speak to me like that. You're going to make me think I'm Princess Ashe." The princess said, as she walked past the two youths." The least I remember of that spoiled brat, the better." Hilda turned to face Maria, who quickly stood up." What's our status?"

"Well, the Atlas soldiers are still trying to fight back, despite the fact that they're outnumbered." Maria stated, as she looked over at the base.

"You can't deny it, that even though their weak..." Firion said, as he got to his feet."...Their resolve to stay and fight for the base means they have great pride."

"Hmm..." Hilda said, as she held her head down in thought. She then looked over at Guy, who was still firing arrows at the Blue Base."...How many arrows does Guy still have?"

"Well, most of the arrows he's using belong to me ma'am. So, he should still have enough to use."

"And where is Leon?"

"He should be taking care of the 'one under the earth'." Maria answered.

Hearing this caused a small smirk to appear on Hilda's face." Good." She turned back to face her soldiers." Men, prepare yourselves for the next attack! It's time we ended this pathetic little game!

Hearing this caused all the soldiers, Firion, and Maria to raise their weapons." Yes ma'am!"

* * *

 **(Blue Base)**

Doc was examining Caboose's injured foot, which was shot at by Church. Neither noticed the fact that the arrows had stopped raining down on them.

"I'm here Caboose, where're you hit?" Doc said, as he pulled out his device.

Caboose was standing on his right leg." Ah, ow, ow, ow, my foot, my foot!"

"The left foot?"

Hearing this caused Caboose to stand on both legs." Ah, left. Let's see, that makes an L with this thumb and..."

"I'm just gonna assume it's the bleeding one."

"Yeah, the red one. Aeh. I can't believe Church shot me."

Church:" Oh don't even start, Caboose!(echoing)"

"Anything else?"

"Uh, well wha?" Caboose stared at Doc in confusion.

"You have a bullet wound in the foot. Is anything else wrong?"

"Uh... Oh, I got one. Uh, well, sometimes when I fall asleep at night I think about my parents having sex, and I get really really mad for some reason."

"...Okay I'm just gonna start with the foot."

"Okay."

* * *

Church and Tucker continued to fire at the 'enemy'...even though there were no arrows being fired at them. Tucker then stopped firing his gun and held it down, as he started to look around the area.

"Hey dude, have you noticed something?" Tucker asked.

Church atopped firing gun and turned to face his teammate." What is it now, Tucker?"

"Those weirdos aren't firing at us anymore."

Church noticed this and began to look around the Base."...Hey, you're right."

"What'd you think is up?"

"I don't know, maybe they're outta ammo or something."

Hilda:" Attention, Atlas soldiers! We are giving you a chance to surrender!"

"Wait, what!?" Church yelled in surprise." Surrender?!"

* * *

 **And that's another chapter! Hey, I know this chapter didn't really have that much in it. Sorry about that, but this chapter really served the purpose of introducing more members of this mysterious faction. In this chapter, we are also given the introduction of Doc, DuFresne's nickname. Though he may not like it, this is the name that will remain with DuFresne til the current day.**

 **Now, I would like to speak about the characters that have been introduced in these past two chapters:**

 **Final Fantasy Side: _Warning-A lot of Final Fantasy characters in this category._**

 **Firion( _Final Fantasy II_ )- ****He is the main protagonist of _Final Fantasy II_ , and is also the leader of the player's party. Fun Fact: He is the first protagonist with a name and narrative driven storyline.**

 **Maria( _Final Fantasy II_ )- She is the main deuteragonist of _Final Fantasy II_. She is one of Firion's permanent allies, and Leon's sister, but the two are separated at the beginning of the game(even though he's still here).**

 **Guy( _Final Fantasy II_ )- Also known as Gus, is a main character, and one of Firion's two permanent allies in _Final Fantasy II_ , the other being Maria(though he doesn't do much. Yeah, Spoiler Alert!). If you all couldn't tell, Guy also speaks in the manner of a caveman, always speaking is disconnected language.**

 **Leon( _Final Fantasy II_ )- or Leonhart, is one of the playable characters in _Final Fantasy II_. He is an ally but he also serves as, wait...SPOILER!(Though this is Final Fantasy History) the secondary antagonist throughout the game as the Emperor's(the antagonist...yeah, spoiler. Whatever...) Dark Knight.**

 **Princess Hilda( _Final Fantasy II_ )- Who is later known as Queen Hilda(Spoiler...!), is a non-player character from _Final Fantasy II_. She is the daughter of the King of Fynn(Spoiler...) and the leader of the Wild Rose Rebellion(Spoil-oh f**k it. You guys already know), to which the main characters belong.**

 **Next chapter will serve as the conclusion to this introduction arc. We will be given the true introduction to this faction(which you should already know about...), and why they are in the canyon. It will soon be followed by a PSC, that will lead into the next story arc of Grimm Eclipse. So, the story isn't over yet, it's just beginning.**

 **Anyway, comment and let me know what you all think. Until then... _Keep moving forward!_**


	7. Chapter 3: Bleu vs Rebellion

**Chapter 3: Bleu vs Rebellion**

* * *

 **Side Scenario: _The Journey to Paradise(III)-Night of a Crescent Moon_**

 _The star filled sky that was joined by a crescent moon shined down on the grounds of Beacon Academy, as Ilivane led Nicole to the Student Dorms(the former was carrying her luggage). The two enter Team HIRO's dorm room, which Nicole states looks very clean(this is mostly due to the fact that Ilivane is always making sure their room does not become dirty or trashed by most of "their" belongings, especially Oliver's)._

 _The 3rd Lieutenant then notices that there are four beds in the room(she notes that one of them belongs to Hero). After setting her luggage down, Ilivane begins to wonder on where Nicole can sleep at. At first, he thinks of Hero's bed, but realizes that Riku and Oliver would not be alright with their new "leader" sleeping in the same bed that belongs to Hero. With no other choice, Ilivane lets Nicole sleep in his bed, and that he would sleep on the floor(a solution that Nicole was against at first, before reluctantly agreeing to it)._

 _Riku returns to the dorm, and notices Ilivane setting up his Futon( a gift that was given to him by Kasumi during the Holidays Party), before turning to see Nicole un-pack some of her belongings. The Wolf-Faunus does not respond to this, and walks towards his bed._

 _Oliver soon walks into the dorm, and is angered to find Nicole there. Ilivane explains that while Nicole will be acting as their temporary leader, it also means that she will be staying with them(these orders were given to him be Glynda). Oliver groans in annoyance, before jumping up onto his bed, yelling:" I'm going to bed, don't bother me!"_

 _Ilivane shakes his head in disappointment, before turning to face Nicole with a slight smile. He tells her that they should get some rest, as they have classes in the morning. With a slight sense of unease around her, Nicole agrees to this...and ask if their was a private room in which she can go change her clothing._

 _Later that night, as all the members of team HIRO lied asleep, Nicole was near the open window in their room. She looked up at the Crescent moon in the night sky, as her long hair flowed in the wind. The same sense of unease hung over her, as she felt a bit isolated and somewhat sad by the situation, especially in regards to the unexpected predicament she was in._

* * *

Hilda starts to walk towards the Blue Base, as the Blues are no longer shooting at the enemy side. Church stares at the young 'princess' in confusion, as he and Tucker lowered their guns. Doc and Caboose were hiding behind another rock, while Firion and Maria watched Hilda, as she stopped in front of the rock of the two soldiers that were in cobalt and Aqua armor.

"...Dude." Tucker whispered to Church."...Dibs."

"Are you serious!?" Church turned to him in annoyance." Dude, she's the enemy. Not only that, but do you see her!? She's wearing some really weird s**t! Hell, they all are!"

"Still...Dibs."

"Shut up." Church turned to face the leader of their new enemy faction." What do you want!?"

"We're giving you a chance to surrender." Hilda said, with a tint of calmness in her voice." You're outnumbered. If you continue to fight us, there is a high possibility that you will fall."

"Screw you bitch!" Church yelled." How about you guys surrender and leave! Trust me, we're not some random Atlas soldiers that you can just one off!"

"Yeah!" Tucker agreed." We took out a Freelancer! That's right, an actual Freelancer agent!"

"Oh, a Freelancer?" Hilda asked with a amused grin on her face." Tell me, what was the name of this Freelancer?"

"The Freelancer was named Agent Texas, you dumb bitch!...But, hey. If you're not doing anything after this, how about you and I-"

"Sorry." Hilda held out her left hand, revealing a ring on her index finger." I'm engaged."

Seeing this caused Tucker to hold his head down."...aw, f**k..."

Hilda chuckled at this before lowering her hand." But still...Agent Texas, huh? If I remembered correctly, she was the strongest amongst all the Freelancers that served the Atlas military." Hilda gave the two Blue soldiers a look of suspicion." Tell me, how did you defeat this Freelancer?"

Tucker looked over at Church who was also stuck on this question. The two then turned to face the leader of this faction."...We defeated Agent Texas with our tank and guns!" Church yelled, as he stepped out from behind the rock." Yep, we kicked her ass with our own skills! What are you gonna do about that, c**t!?"

"Dude, There's no way this s**t is gonna work." Tucker whispered to Church.

"Quiet! I'm trying to save our asses. Besides, we cant' let them know that we're outta ammo."

Firion and Maria walk up to Hilda, who was watching the conversation between Tucker and Church play out.

"What's going on, milady?" Firion asked Hilda.

"I don't know." Hilda said, as she tilted her head to the right."...I think their out of ammo."

"They gotta be." Maria said, agreeing with the princess." And how were they able to defeat Agent Texas with a single tank?"

"I wouldn't go and believe everything they say."

"Trust me, this will work." Church said to Tucker, as he started to walk away from the rock." What're your terms?!"

"Their what?" Tucker looked over at Church in confusion.

"Our what?" Firion asked.

Hilda stared at Church, as more suspicion began to full her mind."...Maria."

Hearing her name begin called out, Maria turned to face Hilda." Yes ma'am?"

"Use your Scroll and contact Minwu. Tell him to be on stand by as soon as our little...'agreement' ends."

"At once, milady!" Maria nodded, before turning to run away from the area.

"Firion, Guy." Hilda said, alerting the two warriors." Be on guard."

Church:" Hey, are you listening!?"

Hilda looked up at Church, who was now a few feet away from the Blue Base." My apologizes. As I was stating earlier, you say that you defeated Agent Texas with your guns, and..." Hilda looked over at the ruined tank."...that tank?"

Caboose:" Her name is Sheila!"

"Shut up, Caboose!" Church yelled, before turning to face Hilda." Yeah. that's how it went down. You gotta problem with that?"

"No, not at all. But if I may ask...how did it end up in such a poor state?"

"Uh...well..."

Seeing this, Tucker ran out from behind the rock and stood besides Church." A-Actually, the Freelancer had a...uh, bazooka with her. So, she hit our tank with one of her missiles."

Hilda stared at the two Blue soldiers for a few seconds...before letting out a low sigh and smile." I see. Well, you soldiers are quite the warriors if you were able to defeat a Freelancer. And not just any Freelancer, but THE Agent Texas."

"Y-Yeah, we are pretty badass huh?" Tucker said with a light chuckle." Hehehe...Please marry me!"

"Once again, engaged."

Tucker lowered his head in shame." Dibs..."

"But besides that, I have come to my first agreement." Hilda said, as she started to walk towards Tucker and Church. As she now stood face to face with the two soldiers, her already existing smile grew a bit." Why don't you join our cause."

"...Wait, what?"

"You both are very skilled warriors. No wonder my men couldn't defeat you two and your other comrades." Hilda said, as she held out her right hand towards Church." So, in honor of your great abilities, I'll allow you to take something from our side."

Church stared at Hilda for a few seconds before holding up his left hand."Uh...can you give us a second?" Church turned to face Tucker, as the two ran back to the base.

"Dude, I can't believe this is actually working." Tucker said, excitement filling his voice." They totally think we're badasses!"

"Yeah, it looks like this plan may actually work." Church agreed." Let's see what we can get out of this."

"Ooh! Ask the leader chick if any of the women in her faction are available!"

"...Tucker, I have a strange feeling that you may end up in prison one day. I'm gonna see if they have something to give us. Maybe if we ask them for the Red Base, it might make them wanna leave."

"I don't know how that'll work, but alright. Give it a shot."

Church stood up and turned to face Hilda." Okay! We've reached a decision! We want all of your men in the Red Base-"

Simmons: Wait wait wait just a second, I completely forgot. What if they set up explosives? You know, as soon as we enter the place explodes?" Or worst, what if the Reds come bac-"

"...to stay right where they are! Keep the base!"

"Hey, maybe we can give them your new body!"

"Chingado, no way. I'm not giving back my body. I just got this thing."

"Yeah, but the body belongs to the Red Team."

"Yet, their not here to do anything."

The soldiers watched Church and Tucker argue, as one of them stepped forward." This is taking too long." Firion said, as he began to walk towards Hilda." Milady, please ask them about the-"

Before he could finish, Hilda held up her left hand." I know, don't worry." The leader of the mysterious faction stared at the Blues." Okay, you had your chance. Now, it is our turn to ask for something." Hilda walked up to the base, as Doc and Caboose hid behind the other rock."...We want the A.I."

"...Oh no..." Church said, immediately knowing what Hilda had asked for.

"A.I.?" Tucker asked, as he looked over at Church." What A.I.? We don't have an A.I."

"I already know that, Tucker." Church whispered to his comrade." Their talking about the A.I. that Tex had when she came here."

"Oh, that thing. Wait, but didn't you say, that Tex said, that the A.I. was gone. That she was 'finally free?"

"Yes Tucker, Tex did say that. We know that the A.I. is gone, but they don't. We need to keep it that way."

"Well, let's just be honest with them. It's not like we're protecting anything."

"Correction Tucker. _We_ are protecting ourselves. Those A.I.'s are worth a lot of money and are really important to the military. So, if they believe we defeated Tex, they must think we also have her A.I."

"...Ah, s**t. What do we do?"

"We need to find something else to give to them. We need to make these idiots change their minds."

"Great. But, what can we use?"

Church began to look around the area that they stood in, searching for another way to fool their new enemies. He then spotted Doc, who was hiding next to Caboose...who was now hiding behind the base, a few feet away from Doc." That's it."

"What's it?"

Let's try this:" Church turned to face Hilda, who was still staring at him." Hey, Lady! How about a medic?! Would you take a medic as a hostage?!"

Doc: A hostage? But I'm supposed to go over there."

"...Guy believes that sounds like a nice plan." Guy said, as he slowly lowered his weapon."

"Wait, what about the A.I.!?" Firion yelled in outrage." Besides, we already have Minwu and Maria! They both have great medic skills!"

"Don't worry, Firion." Hilda said, as she looked back at him." Like I said, I have this all under control."

"Hey, Doc. How's the patient?" Church asked Doc, as he and Caboose joined Tucker and Church.

"Doing well." Doc said, as he looked over at Caboose." He seems very alert and responsive."

"He's talking about Caboose, right?" Tucker asked his leader.

Church shook his head in disagreement." No, I mean his toe. How's the toe I shot?"

Doc stared at Church in confusion, before looking down at Caboose's toe." What, that thing? That fell off like half an hour ago."

Caboose held his head down in shame."Rest in peace, pinkie toe... (in O'Malley voice, as his words were filled with anger) You shall be avenged!"

"(sighs) Tell you what... Go ahead and send me over. I really don't think I can be any more help."

"Hey, remember what I said..." Tucker said, as he stepped up to Doc."...I hope they shoot you down like a wild Ursa."

"...I'll take my chances."

"Whatever!" Church turned to look back at Hilda." We're gonna send over our medic! How does that sound?"

"Hmm...Alright, I guess we'll go with that." Hilda said with a small nod.

"Now, what do we get in return!?"

"You?!" Firion yelled, as he ran up to the side of Hilda." You're surrendering! You don't get anything except humiliation and ridicule! We came here for the-"

" **FIRION!** " Hilda yelled out...causing a loud echo to flow through the canyon, one so loud that even the Blues could feel a strange force pass by them. The soldiers in her faction started to back away in fear, as Firion looked up at Hilda, seeming a bit shocked by what she had did. Hilda glared at the young man for a few seconds...

?:" Hey, who's got Hilda all pissy again?"

...only to look to her left, and saw...Leon, carrying a broken helmet...Tex's broken helmet. While carrying her helmet in his left hand, Leon had Tex's armor tied to a rope that he was pulling with his right hand from over his shoulder. Seeing this image caused anger to a surge of anger to rise in Church.

"What...the hell...is he doing?" Church said in a low voice, as each word was filled with a new found anger. Tucker looked over at Tex's grave, and saw that it was dug into. He looked back at Church, knowing full well that his leader would be infuriated by the sight that they were both witnessing. Caboose saw Leon drag Tex's armor to Hilda, and began to slowly step away from his teammates.

Leon let go of the rope, leaving Tex's...empty armor on the ground, as he turned to face Guy." Guy, what's going on?"

"Princess of Fynn want deal with Atlas soldiers. Firion said something. Now princess of Fynn is mad."

"I figured much." Leon said with a small smile. He then looked over at Firion." What's this deal?"

"A-Apparently, these Blue soldiers defeated the Freelancer agent that was here in this canyon." Firion said, while he lowered his head.

Leon gave Firion a look of disappointment." Firion, you know how Hilda gets when others question her orders. She can be a real pain."...only for it to turn into a small, as he placed a hand on his head." But hey, that's all over and done with. So, take it easy little brother. I'll handle this." Firion looked up at Leon in confusion as he turned to Hilda, who's face was still twisted with anger. Leon let out a low sigh, before handing his leader Tex's helmet." Here."

The anger that Hilda had in her quickly faded away, as she stared at the helmet in surprise and confusion." Huh?"

"Put the helmet on. Apparently the Freelancer agent had recorded the last moments of her life." Hilda stared at the helmet for a few seconds before taking it from Leon. She took of the mysterious piece on her head off, and replaced it with Tex's helmet. Leon then turned to face the Blue soldiers, while Church continued to glare at him." So, you guys want a deal huh? An agreement?"

Tucker looked over at Church, who was tightly holding his gun. Seeing that his leader was in no position to speak, Tucker stepped forward to answer Leon's question." Uh, yeah! That's what we wanted!"

"I see..." Leon held his head down in thought for a few seconds, before looking up at the soldier in aqua armor." Well, how about one of us admitted that we sucked? I mean, what if we admit that one of us sucks?"

"Hmm...I guess we can work with that."

"Good." Leon said, before he turned to face the other members of his faction." Alright men, you heard them! Who's going to be our little sacrifice?"

"I vote Guy." Firion said...as everyone in their small faction turned to stare at him."...You guys thinks it should be Guy, right?"

* * *

 **TWO HOURS LATER...**

* * *

"Okay then!" Tucker yelled, as he and Doc were starring at their enemies on the other side." We agree to the terms?! You first, and then we send over the medic!"

"Got it!" Leon yelled, before he turned to face...Firion, who was growling in both annoyance and shame." Get on with it, Firion."

Firion let out a low sigh, as he looked up at the Blue team."(grunting sigh) I would just like to let everyone know.. that I suck!"

Tucker:" And?!"

"...And that I'm a girl!"

Tucker:" What else!?"

"...And I like ribbons in my hair! And I want to kiss all the boys!"

"This may be the best surrender of all time." One of the soldiers whispered to another, as they were struggling to not laugh at the scene they were witnessing.

Leon let out a small chuckle, before looking over at Tucker." Okay, is that good enough?!"

"Yeah!" Tucker turns to Doc." Alright, go ahead Doc. I hope we never meet again, because you really suck."

Doc stares at Tucker in annoyance, before running over to the mysterious faction...as a large shadow begins to form over the Red Base.

Firion glared at Doc, as he reached the area that he stood in."...I really hope you're worth this."

"...Can I ask you a question?" Doc asked Firion." Do they put something in the water here?"

"Yeah, this place doesn't have any form of water in it." Leon said, as a soldier ran up to him. He taps his shoulder, alerting the young man of his presence. The soldier points up into the air, causing Leon to hold his head up...as a small smile appears on his face. Hilda removed Tex's helmet from her head, as Leon walked up to her." Time to go, your majesty."

Leon pointed up into the air, causing the princess of Fynn to follow his lead...only for her to spot an airship that was making it's slow descent onto the ground behind them. Doc noticed this and stepped back in surprise." Incredible...that's an airship from the Remnant Golden Age! I thought they were all obsolete. To think, there are people whos still use these types of airships!"

"It was the only means of transportation that we had." Firion said, answering Doc's rising question." Yes, we know that it's against the law to own this airship, but we still did it anyway."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Leon walked up to the two." Save the history lesson for later, Firion. It's time to leave this hell hole." The young man then turned to face the other soldiers that stood behind him." Alright men, onto the ship! We found what we're looking for, so we can finally leave!"

"YES SIR!" The soldiers all yelled, before they turned to run into the airship(as it's docking doors opened up). Leon looked over at Hilda, who only gave him a silent nod. He nodded to this, and motioned for Firion and Doc to get on the airship. Doc was hesitant at first, but Guy came up from behind and pushed him forward. Firion followed the two, as Leon looked back at the Blues.

"Thanks for the deal!" Leon said with a smile." I won't lie, it was a little fun messing around with you guys!" The young man waved to them before turning to walk away." Stay out of trouble, and I hope we meet again one day!"

As Leon walked over to the ship, Hilda gave the Blue soldies one last look of intrigue before turning to face the old airship. The princess of Fynn began to walk towards the airship-

Church:" HOLD IT, YOU BITCH!"

Hearing this caused Hilda to look back at the Blues...only to see that Church was pointing a sniper rifle at her." The deal is off you f**king whore!"

Hilda saw this...only to turn and walk away. Seeing this caused Church to snap, as he pointed the sniper at the princess of and pulled the trigger...only to hit the ground around her. Church continues to shoot, missing each time he did so. After the seventh bullet, Church pulled the trigger again... only to realize that he was out of ammo. The soldier let out a loud yell of anger, before throwing his sniper rifle to the ground." What do you want!? Why are you after Tex!?"

The princess of Fynn looked back at Church, holding Tex's helmet in her left hand..." We found what we're looking for. Here, you can have this, it means nothing to us now." Hilda threw the helmet at Church, only for it to hit the ground next to him." If you all are interested in our cause, seek us out. Other then that, I hope we meet again one day." The princess of Fynn turned and started to walk away.

Church fell to his knees, and picked up Tex's helmet. Tucker saw this his leader was no longer paying the princess of Fynn any attention, so it fell to him to seek the answer they were all wondering, as he runs up to where Church was." Hey!" He called out to Hilda, who had stopped in her tracks." Who are you guys?! Why are you doing this?! What is it that you guys are trying to achieve?!"

Hilda stood there for a few seconds before giving Tucker a side glance, as the wind from the airship blew past them."...We are the Wild Rose Rebellion. We exist to achieve a goal that drives us forward. A goal...completely entrenched in revenge. We exist..." Tucker starred at the princess for a few seconds...only to see something, something that causes him to step a few feet away from where he stood. The soldier in aqua armor saw Hilda's face...a face that was fueled by pure rage and anger, as she glared at him."...TO DESTROY THE KINGDOM OF VALE!"

"...H-Huh!?"

After saying this, Hilda looked away and lowered her head." Who knows...Maybe we'll target the other kingdoms once we're done here." Thew princess of Fynn starts to walk towards the ship." And once that is done...maybe we all will be finally free from the chains of the government. That's what I dream of."

"...W-What are you gonna do now?"

"...For now, we're returning to our home outside of the kingdoms. If you come to join us...make sure you have a boat with you."

Hilda enters the ship, as it begins to lift off from the ground. Tucker watched the airship rise into the air, while Church held Tex's helmet. Caboose walks over to his leader, as the Rebellion airship flew away from the canyon, leaving a dust storm behind in its path. Tucker shields himself, while Church doesn't respond at all,and Caboose turns the other way. Once the small storm had clear, Tucker looked up and saw that the canyon was empty now. Only the three Blue soldiers...ans Tex's empty armor suit. He walks towards it, while Caboose looked down at Church, as he continued to stare at the broken helmet.

"...Why did you let Tucker do all the negotiating?" Caboose asked."...I thought I was your right hand man, Church."

Tucker kneels down in front of the empty suit and examines it."...What the hell did those assholes want with Tex's armor? Why did they dig it out from under the ground?"

* * *

 _-Static noise-_

 _The camera was positioned from Tex's point of view, as she struggles to get out from under the ruined tank, while a figure in a old cloak walked towards her. The Freelancer agent slowly looked up to see the figure standing over her. Seeing the figures face, causes Tex to let out a low chuckle._

 _Tex:" Let me guess, you must be my...grim reaper, right?"_

 _The figure kneels down and pulled out a shotgun. They pull back their hood a bit to reveal...the woman named Alison._

 _Tex:" Yeah...you are my grim reaper..."_

 _Alison placed the tip of her shotgun near Tex's helmet."...I'm not your reaper...You're not Agent Texas...I am." Alison said, as she stared at Tex with an emotionless expression._

 _Tex:" Aw...crap..."_

 _"But first...Is it still there?"_

 _Tex:" The A.I?...no, it's gone..."_

 _Alison got to her feet, as she kept the shotgun in its place." Thanks. That's all I needed to know. Goodbye, faker...say hi to Carolina for me...in the afterlife." The mysterious female pulled the trigger, shooting both Tex's helmet and the camera...causing a static screen to instantly appear..._

 _-Static noise-_

* * *

 **And that's another chapter! So, this chapter concludes our introduction arc, and wow..this took me a while to complete. However, despite all the trouble I had to go through...which was rewriting it twice! I still had fun working on it. We are fully introduced to a new enemy faction in the chapter: the Wild Rose Rebellion. Who are they? and why are they aiming to destroy the Kingdom of Vale? Well, allow me to give you some much needed...**

 **Final Fantasy Lore!**

 **Wild Rose Rebellion( _Final Fantasy II_ )- A** **lso referred to as the Rebel Army, is a resistance organization fighting the Empire of Palamecia in _Final Fantasy II_. Its name comes from the symbol of the Kingdom of Fynn, the wild rose.**

 **As for the Blues, they really fought to save their lives. Yeah, I know they lied and tried to smart talk their way through the situation, but in the end...the Rebellion still had the upper hand over them. What happens to Blue Team after this, I do not know. All I do know is that their role in the story is far from over.**

 **Now, I have a few things planned for what happens next. First off, the next chapter will be a PSC, while I will be re-releasing the first five chapters of Volume 3. They are ally structured differently, as the ending of Grimm Eclipse will lead into Vol.3. So, I hope you're all prepared for the main story to continue.**

 **So, comment and let me know what you all think. Until then... _Keep moving forward._**


	8. PSC: OMG, Humped

**HIRO: PSC(Public Service Chapter)**

 **OMG, Humped**

* * *

 **(Beacon Academy: Infirmary)**

In the Infirmary room, where the afternoon sky brought forth some light, Zwei was lying on the bed that was occupied by the unconscious Hero. Penny was sitting on the right side of the bed, playfully tilting her head to the left, as she looked out the window.

"And there she was, my new teammate." Penny said, as she looked back at Hero." General Ironwood said that her name is Ciel. I don't know that much about her, but he said that Ciel is one of the top students at the Atlas Academy."

Zwei held his head up, and turned to look at Penny in confusion.

"It...sounds strange, but I trust General Ironwood. Even when he can be a bit mean and strict."

?:" Good for you, kid. Because Ironass can be a real prick to anybody he doesn't like."

Penny heard this, and turned to see Oliver(who was carrying a old, torn up backpack), Riku, and Ren walk into the room. Oliver waves to the young girl(robot) as Zwei jumped up and barked at the three boys." Yo. We're back."

"Welcome back, you guys!" Penny said, with a bright smile on her face." How did the...Um, Hump day event go?"

Hearing this caused Ren's face to turn pale, as Oliver looked over at Riku, who only shook his head." Uhhmmmmm..."

"It went great..." Riku said, as he looked over at Penny."...as long as you weren't on our team."

"Huh? You...lost?"

Oliver nodded to this." Yeah, unless there's some new game rule where you're supposed to catch the most amount of bullets with your torso. In which case, Ren was the clear victor."

Ren lowered his head in shame."...Do we...really need to talk about that?"

"Not at all." Riku said, as he turned to face Oliver." Besides, I thought you were the one who was supposed to have all the great strategies. I knew we should have brought Ilivane with us."

Penny and Zwei looked over at Oliver, who was growling in annoyance." Hey, if you guys had listened to me while we were out there, maybe we would have won a game."

* * *

 _ **(Flashback-Forever Fall)**_

 _In the Forever Fall forest, bullets were flying around the area, as Oliver hid behind a large rock. He looks back to see Riku and Ren, who were also hiding behind him. On the far right side of the small battlefield, Lisa Lavender and her cameramen were recording the event(on their camera, of course) while hiding on the large branch of a nearby tree._

 _"Alright men, they're coming up the right flank!" Oliver yelled, while he activated his gauntlets." This is our chance, formation pattern Delta!"_

 _"We don't have a plan called Delta!" Riku shouted." It's just the three of us. We need to think of something better."_

 _"That is better! Trust m-"_

 _Before the two could finish, Ren let out a...girly scream, causing the two to look over at him."(in a girly voice) I'm scared, and I peed my pants,and I don't wanna die in my peepee pants!"_

 _ **(Flashback Ends...)**_

* * *

 **(Beacon Academy: Infirmary)**

Ren turned and stared at Oliver in confusion." That's... not what happened."

"I think that's a very, accurate, portrayal." Oliver said, smiling a bit.

"That wasn't even my voice..."

Oliver shrugged at this." Well let's just agree to disagree."

Riku shook his head, as he looked backed at Penny and Zwei." The real problem, was that all the weapons had changed slightly, and we had never used them before."

"Yeah, their weapons did look a little different. I think they were higher-up students."

"How were the weapons different?" Penny asked, as Zwei looked out the window, and spotted a pair of rovers passing by." Did they shoot fire or something?"

"Uh...not really..." Oliver said, as he looked away in embarrassment.

"Were they specialized swords and shields? Oh, did they have Lvl.2 blasters!? Were the triggers in a different place?"

"N-No..."

The room went silent for a few seconds, before Riku held his head up."...They were using the same weapons as us, just a different type. They were first year students from Vacuo."

Oliver's head slung down in complete shame." Yeah...We lost because...we suck..."

"Oh...I'm sorry, you guys." Penny said, in a ppologetic tone, a tone that was instantly gone when a smile appeared on her face." Oh, I know! How about I go with you guys as an extra member next time! I can be your eyes from the sky! Oh, or your eternal shield!" Stars appeared in Penny's eyes as she smiled." It will be great! We'll be an unbeatable team!"

"Uh...sure, Penny. Whatever." Oliver said, confusion filling his voice.

"Sen-sational!" Penny cheered...only to stop and notice Ren, who was quiet for most of the conversation." Um...is something with your friend?"

Oliver looked over at Ren, who's face was still pale and full of shame." Um, besides the whole torso thing...Uh, let's just put it this way, there were some side-bets before the match, and Ren's mouth now belongs to someone else's balls."

"...please...I really don't want to talk about it." Ren said in a low voice.

Penny stared at the young man in confusion...as a rover peeked its head into the room from behind the window. The small machine looked around the area, while the four teens were talking to one another. The rover's head soon turns to the left and spots Hero, lying on the infirmary bed. The young Huntsmen's prescence catches the machines attention...especially the sword that lied next to his bed. The rover lowered its head, and sent a message out to a unknown address.

* * *

 _Target spotted. Sending coordinates to Merlot Island. The key has been found._

* * *

 **And that's another chapter. Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. The PSC chapter is finally out, and this one centers on a very unusual event called...Hump Day? I have no idea what it is, but it seems Riku, Oliver, and Ren attended this event...and got their asses kicked.**

 **Lastly, I want to discuss the ending of this chapter, in regards to the rovers. I had this planned out since the start of the story, and knew that the rovers would be connected to a much larger aspect. All I will say is that this will kick-start the story for real.**

 **But until then, comment and let me know what you all think. Until then... _Keep moving forward._ (yes, I just now noticed that it's dumb for me to say this. Do I take it back...nope, not at all)**


End file.
